diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Sorceress builds
The Sorceress, most valued for her high elemental damage output and ranged AOE attacks rather than her teamwork, is great against large groups of monsters but since they deal elemental magic damage, they are less efficient in PvP combat due to elemental resistances, despite this disadvantage, they are considered one of the best, if not the best PvP class due to their ability to move quickly across the map with ation and ranged attacks, which makes them ideal for Hit-and-Run tactics. Common Sorceress builds *Fire Ball Sorceress: Focuses on the development of the sorceress skills: Fire Ball, Fire Mastery, And other fire skills to increase the Fire Ball skill with additional bonuses. It appears to deals most damage of all sorc-builds and can rain destruction from several screens away, which makes them very powerful. However, this build is very weak against high amount of Fire resistance, as very few points are spent in non-Fire skills. *Frozen Orb Sorceress: Focuses on Cold Spells, with Frozen Orb spell as apex. In PvP, this sorceress build are the most common due to the Frozen Orb's huge AoE (Area of Effect), however they deal less damage than other builds. Frozen Orb sorceress often develops Energy Shield as a secondary skill making her more vital than other builds *Chain Lightning Sorceress: Focuses on Lightning Spells, with the spell as the apex. *Blizzard Sorceress: Focuses on Cold Spells, with the spell as the apex. In PvP, this Sorceress build is the most feared, as the blizzard sorc can teleport around and instantly cast death on its enemies with the right equipment. *Meteorb Sorceress: Focuses on Fire Spells and Cold Spells, with the spell and Frozen Orb spells as the apex. *Blizzball Sorceress: Similar to Meteorb, focuses on Fire Spells and Cold Spells, with the spell and Fire Ball spells as the apex. Notable for having one timered and one spammed spell at all times, against all enemy types. * : Focuses on the Enchant spell, often in combination with a spell such as Energy Shield or Shiver Armor. *Fire Wall Sorceress: Focuses on the spell, often in combination with another Cold or Lightning Spell. *Weatherwoman: Equally focusing on , and Thunder Storm (the skills that seem to strike from above). *Melee Sorceress: Focuses on Enchant however Lightning Mastery being the focus point. The most popular builds are the Frozen Orb, Fire Ball & Blizzard sorceress in both single-player and multi-player and are argubly the most effective builds of this class. Most, if not all Sorceress builds use the Energy Shield & skills for protection and fast movement. Unlike other builds, Sorceress builds are highly dependent on mana synergies to do damage. A Blizzard Sorceress or Chain Lightning Sorceress will most likely put almost all their points into Cold and Lightning spells respectively, to increase the damage of their apex spells, whereas spells like Enchant, Frozen Orb, Fire Wall, or Thunder Storm all have little to no synergies, making them easy to use effectively in combination with other spells. Cold Spells Sorceresses are arguably the most powerful of the three elemental build-types, due to Cold Mastery's -% Cold Resistance. Lightning sorceresses have a big disadvantage due to their elemental skills taking longer to cast, and often their damage is 1-1900, meaning they can deal more damage than the other elemental types, but cast less often. Category:Sorceress Builds